Arms of the Angel's
by Nunashi's DreamBerry
Summary: Trowa is now in school but the bond between him and Cathy is killling him. he can't do his gymnastics with out painfull visions. His forgotten past is comming back to haunt him. And then He meet's a fermilier blond.
1. Flips & Headache's

Trowa stuffed his hands in his pockets and adjusted his book bag on his back while walking down the quiet hallway of the school. He pushed open the doors to the sights and sound of the city and had a bad yearning to be back at the circus. The air was thick and sticky out side and it smelled thick with tobacco smoke. He slowly walked through the groups of kids on the street all laughing smoking but generally just having a good time. He couldn't t relate the only good time he ever remembered was the heat of battle where everything was straightforward and simple: kill or be killed.  
  
He unlocked the door to his small apartment and looked around there was a small bed a desk full of papers a small window and a closet. He picked up the phone and called Quatre. Quatre had been staying on L_ and was ding pretty well for himself; the same went for all the other boys... Why was he having such a hard time fitting in?  
  
" Hello." came the voice from the other line.  
  
"Hey Quatre sup?"  
  
"Oh, Hi Trowa everything's doing great! I am so busy. If anyone ever said running a colony was easy they where so wrong. So how's high school going?"  
  
Trowa sighed, "Ok I guess... I mean I'm getting good grades and all but..."  
  
Sensing that there was some thing wrong with his friend Quatre gently prodded him "but what Trowa?"  
  
Trowa sighed again "Oh nothing" he replied cheering up a bit listen "I gota get ready for a meet K it was nice talking to you!"  
  
A warning light went off it Quatre's room along with a siren "Ya I gota go too see ya"!  
  
Trowa hung up the phone and opened up his closet door. He riffled through his few items of clothing and found his gym cloths. He dumped his schoolbooks into the bed and stuffed his Gym cloths into his bag. Trowa sat down on his bed and rifled through his books he really didn't feel like studying.  
  
The phone rang and he picked it up, and he couldn't help the slow smile that crossed his face when he heard Catherine voice on the other line. She was the only reason he had stayed in school and hadn't dropped out.  
  
"How's it going I just wanted to check up on you." Came Cathryne cheery voice.  
  
"What are you my mother?" Trowa replied  
  
"Oh you know you love me!" She exclaimed, "Any ways I just called to wish you luck at the tournament thingy. I know you'll win!"  
  
"Ya right any ways it's not for wining its just tryouts!"  
  
"Well I better get off the phone so you can get ready," sighed Catharine.  
  
"See Ya"  
  
Trowa hung up again, got dressed in some clean jeans and grabbed his bag off the bed. He locked the door behind him and started out back to the school.  
  
Catherine found herself pondering the little talk why did she cling onto Trowa like that. Of course she cared about him but it seemed like there was something that she had forgotten... And suddenly there was pain.  
  
Catherine fell onto her knees as the pain ripped through her head. The headaches seemed to get worse and happened more often every day now. She remembered being very small she was peeking at the sleeping form of her little brother in her fathers arms when it had happened, there where bombs all around then exploding and rocking there circus buggy to different sides. The carriage was over turned and she was flung from the wreck, she remembered flying through the air and then a loud boom behind her than...  
  
Nothing.  
  
The headache faded and she slowly stood up. Time to get ready for the show.  
  
Trowa studied himself on the beam one wrong move could send him sprawling, But he had been in a lot worse situations than this. Trowa bent himself over and did a simple back flip to the end of the bar. He took one step forward and jumped. The air on his face felt good, he tucked himself into a ball and did a double flip and a twist before landing back on the rope. He breathed and let the tension leave his body. He tried to forget the eyes watching him and once again as he closed his eyes, He flipped onto his hands then...  
  
He saw something...  
  
Some thing indescribably...  
  
Beautiful...  
  
The rope swayed under him... Then all he felt was air. 


	2. Meetings & Memories

Catherine s headache had left but she still felt like she was forgetting something. She went to the trailer to get dressed for the show the shows where never the same without Trowa around she sighed.  
  
The next thing Trowa remembered was laying face up on the floor mat, his coach was bent over him, "Are you ok dude?" He asked with worry in his eye.  
  
Trowa sat up, "Don't try and get up you could be hurt!" The coach exclaimed.  
  
Trowa stood up and walked towards the change room " I've seen worse," he said to the man behind him and disappeared through the door.  
  
Trowa splashed the cold water on his face. It helped to clear his mind.  
  
What was that he thought it didn't have a describable face, An Angle? Yet somehow he thought he knew the strange creature from somewhere.  
  
Cathryn watched the fear crease every feature of the small boy as she through the knife. She cringed, she wasn't used to that. Trowa I miss you so much she sighed and threw another knife. And suddenly she was over came with the sense that she should be there be side him... Watching over him.  
  
She watched the boy cringe again, the boy had come about a week ago this was his third show. He was a strong wiled boy, an orphan, who was running away from the orphanage with an iron will by his side. She tried to help the boy but he was stubborn as hell.  
  
She threw the rest of her knives together, they hit their marks and she went to meet him in the center ring for their bow. He was only about eight but he was tall for his age and he was really cute, especially his costume. He had the same costume as Trowa except smaller.  
  
Trowa wiped the water off of his face and left the locker room to go back to the gym. Trowa went back to the bench to watch the others. The rest where nothing special, there was only one other guy that fell. He stayed for the announcements of the cut. He had made the cut (I guess they really liked his flip) and shook hands with all of them.  
  
He didn't head home after that, the gym usually stayed open late and he enjoyed the quiet echoes of the room when he was alone so he stayed.  
  
After the boys finished running around and congratulating each other and finally left Trowa jumped back onto the pole. He took a quick look around and closed his eyes. He pictured the circus in his mind. This is the way things should be he thought, the bar was much higher and not much more than a rope, the crowd cheered to see the brightly colored boy on the rope. He saw Cathryn far below him she was standing with a small boy, He quickly went through his routine and took a final leap to go meet Cathryn, the floor came to soon .... He should still be in the air but he could feel the floor under his but. He took a last glance at Cathryn before he opened his eyes, she looked sad and the boy beside her looked scared, she had her arm around him, she looked scared too.  
  
Trowa heard clapping from the other side of the room, " That was beautiful a sweet female voice exclaimed, although the landing could use work."  
  
Trowa started and quickly stood up. " I didn't know anyone was watching," he started to explain but she waved his explanation away and smiled. She had wavy blond hair down to her waist and a sweet smile. She was dressed in a dark purple skirt and a dark blue knitted sweater, with white knee socks.  
  
"So where did you learn to do flips like that?" She asked walking over to the bench and picking up her coat.  
  
"Places," Trowa shrugged, why does it matter?  
  
"Just a question she replied also shrugging, don't worry I'll find out some how I always do!" Then she saw Trowa's face and quickly added, "I'm just kidding!"  
  
Trowa jumped off the bar and grabbed his water bottle. "So you do any gymnastics?" He asked.  
  
"No," She replied. "You where the first one that fell off right? Too bad it was a really nice performance before that then... I don t know, but you looked like you saw a ghost...?"  
  
"Sort of" Trowa replied kind of hand.  
  
The girl got up and asked, "Do you have the time?"  
  
"Um ya it s 8:00 why?"  
  
"Oh shit I m late I promised my dad I d make supper she stated hurriedly, I really have to go it was nice talking to you maybe I'll see you in school sometime." The girl smiled and quickly left.  
  
Trowa shook his head after wards and ran over to the rings. Trowa jumped up flipped a few times and than went into the locked room to change. He didn't notice the girl who had come back to watch in silents.  
  
Trowa got dressed in his jeans and stuffed his Gym cloths in to his bag. Trowa was about to walk out of the locked room when he caught his reflection in the mirror. Who was this boy in the mirror? Everyone else just saw him as another 17-year-old student. Good grades, neat dress. Yet no one had really looked him in the eye, he was glad for if they had they might catch a reflection of who he really was. A tired, worn out, disturbed child that seemed to have no reason left for living.  
  
His mind wandered to the girl whom he had just met. He felt like he remembered her from somewhere... His memory was too blurry he wished he could remember who she was and Identify who the "Angel" thing was to. He need some sleep.  
  
Trowa was walking back home trying to mind himself around the groups of people standing around. When a guy stepped back wards into Trowa. "Huh watch it man," He yelled, "Wada ya think your doing?"  
  
This guy was obviously looking for a fight; Trowa knew he could beat the shit out of this guy if he wanted to. But why should he? Trowa kept walking. The other guy grabbed Trowa by the shoulder and spun him around. Hey where do you think you are going? He asked  
  
None of your business, Trowa replied and locked his eyes to the shorter boy s. The height would have given any other boy a slight advantage, Trowa didn't kneed it.  
  
Trowa turned his stare from merely eye contact to a brutal stare. He could feel the other boy shaking he wanted to back down but he wouldn't give up so easily with his friends around. The blond boy wanted to fight but he couldn't seem to tare his gaze away from the Bright fiery green ones.  
  
The blond boy stared shaking violently as he stared at the other boy, "I dare you," Trowa whispered through his teeth. The other boy opened his mouth as if to answer but seemed to forget how to speak. 


	3. Winning & loosing

Trowa walked yet again through the crowded streets towards the school. The pain from the non life of his had dimmed a bit more like a dull constant ache rather than the sharp stabbing pains that it used to come in. How would this day turnout he wondered.  
  
The bell rang Trowa sighed and handed in his assignment for math class... The teacher looked up as he came towards her desk "Trowa would you stay after class for a second I'd like to have a word with you." What did I do now Trowa thought as the class shot curious glances at him, they had learned very quickly not to stare for Trowa could stare back a stare that could make any normal person squirm.  
  
"Trowa, Trowa Barton!" Uh oh he had been caught day dreaming again. "Trowa It s a wonder you can daydreaming and still pass with flying colors! Anyways I have been looking over your work and it seem s these projects are a little simple for you."  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"I thought maybe you would be more happy in an older class"  
  
Trowa shrugged.  
  
"Well I kneed an answer from you..."  
  
"Well I guess so," Trowa murmured.  
  
"Ok I'll make some arrangements and I'll get you a test to see where you should be at."  
  
Trowa stood up.  
  
"Oh and Mr. Barton" she added.  
  
Trowa turned.  
  
"Sleeping in class might work now but at a higher level you might not get off so easily!"  
  
"In another class I might have something to learn!" Trowa shot back and then left.  
  
Trowa was sitting at a lunch table in the corner trying to remember what a simile was for his English paper that he hadn't finished the night before.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Trowa looked up it was the blond girl from the night before. He twitched his mouth at her as if in the form of the start of a forced smile as a greeting and went back to his work.  
  
"What Ya working on?" She asked sitting down across from him.  
  
"Work," came the answer.  
  
She sighed and put her chin on her hands.  
  
He looked up "Ok English work."  
  
She sat quietly, "You kneed some help?"  
  
"Not unless you know some of the stupidest definitions in the history of mankind. "  
  
She smiled " What one?"  
  
" Similes, Metaphors..."  
  
"English, language," She rolled her eyes "What s the question."  
  
" Here" Trowa pushed his book towards her  
  
She took it and turned it around, She looked at the book and a smile started to come over her face. "Most of us learned this stuff a couple years ago, where are you from. Or better yet what grade are you in?"  
  
"10 in English" Trowa muttered  
  
"Oh you don t look that young did you fail."  
  
"I'm 17 but I've never failed"  
  
"Oh, I m 17 too maybe I'm in some of your classes."  
  
It was at that point that another girl came over to the table. "Hey Mi what's up? And who is this?" She said cheerily, she had brown hair up in a ponytail and, jeans and a tee on.  
  
"Hey! This is... um," she turned to Trowa " I don t know you re name!"  
  
Trowa opened his mouth but at that point the bell rang and everyone stated to shuffle around. He stared to get up, " I have no name, but if you must call me some thing call me Trowa, Trowa Barton,"  
  
No name? The girl thought Nunashi could that be him? But at that point she was sucked into the crowd and she saw one last glance of Trowa skill fully weaving through the other teens the opposite way.  
  
Mina (Mi) thought quickly I have to find him... but it has to weight till after class. 


	4. Waiting & day-dreaming

Editor's note: If you haven't figured it out Mina is Midi Une under a different name  
  
Trowa quickly scribbled down the note off the board, he never had to worry about this in Math.  
  
"Mina hello wake up,"  
  
"Uh I m woke!" She stuttered  
  
Her friend smiled, "quit day dreaming about that Trowa guy and go get out there."  
  
Mina got up with a sour look on her face. "I was not" she barely turned in time to dodge the ball hurtling towards her.  
  
She better get her act together and her mind on the present moment or she was gona get hit. She picked up the ball and chucked it with all he might, one down six to go.  
  
" Trowa do you have your homework done?" asked the English teacher standing beside his desk. Trowa shook his head. Can I see what you have done? Trowa shuffled through his binder.  
  
He found the work sheet... It was finished. That girl... He didn't even know her name Mi something? And she had finished his homework for him! " I found it" he said and showed the teacher his book; She nodded and checked off his name on her clipboard.  
  
He was utterly surprised by that girl why would she do that for an almost complete stranger. Now he wanted to know her name... Strange.  
  
Trowa might have had his homework done but he barely survived the rest of class and as he stepped out into the sun he smiled as the light wind batted at his hair. The dread class was done and now for some fun!  
  
Trowa stopped at his locker on the way to Gym and grabbed his gym cloths before heading for the locker room. Trowa got dressed quickly before any one else came in they where still talking with there friends, Trowa almost smiled at the thought as he headed for the gym, Friends!  
  
He grabbed a basketball from the box and shot at the net, "Hey Trowa my man, what happened at the Tryouts yesterday?" Trowa turned to see his gym teacher; he was young for a teacher and seemed to see Trowa as an extraordinary athlete.  
  
Trowa shrugged, " What are we doing today?" He asked  
  
"Track, but you did a really good job before you lost your concentration," Trowa winced he hardly ever lost concentration... He wasn't supposed to. "Where did you learn that?" The coach asked,  
  
Trowa shrugged, "Places" He replied then smiled that was exactly what he had said before to that Mi girl. She still seemed familiar to him.  
  
"That's no answer but if you really don't want to answer I can't force you. But would you mind showing me again?" He motioned over to the balance beam in the corner.  
  
Trowa shrugged and stared over to the bar "What do you wan to see?"  
  
"Would you do a flip?" He asked  
  
Trowa smiled jumped up onto the bar and did a simple flip.  
  
"You don t even think that is hard do you," Trowa smiled coyly in response. "Ok than try some thing hard."  
  
" Hard by your standards or mine?"  
  
"Just something"  
  
Trowa walked over to the end of the bar and launched himself into thin air he did one of his Famous flips and landed standing.  
  
" That's by your standards," was all he said. Before he fell to the floor in bitter agony holding his head in his hands.  
  
He was falling, falling towards a rock then he felt himself in someone s arms and he knew he d be safe. He looked up and saw the fear in her eyes, but as soon as he smiled at her and snuggled close. Her eyes brimmed with love and faith, he trusted her with his life, and he would till the day he died.  
  
Trowa s vision suddenly swam back into view. "Trowa, Trowa! Are you ok?" They're where a bunch of guys all crowded around him.  
  
"I'm Ok he said sitting up,"  
  
"Hey you shouldn't be sitting up!"  
  
"Ya your not all good man!"  
  
" I told you I m ok!"  
  
Trowa got up and stretched his legs, "Is everyone changed?" He asked looking around, " I really feel like running!"  
  
The coached just shook his head. I'll never understand you kid just take it easy if your not gonna sit out K?  
  
Ok people five laps then we re heading outside for some cross- country.  
  
Mina looked out the window of her Japanese class while still half listening to the teachers constant babbling.  
  
She saw Trowa run by the window and smiled "Mina, quit watching the boys and listen please" Mina stared to turn red and looked up at the front, but found her eyes wandering back to the window.  
  
He was fast! 


	5. Meeting with the Past

(Ok a really short but important one)  
  
Why had he never thought about doing that before? He got dressed and left the change room heading towards his locker,  
  
That girl had something over him… he didn't quite understand and he didn't like it either, she was getting to know him, that wasn't good Catharine and Quatre are the only ones he could really trust, the world really was to cruel to care…  
  
Trowa flipped open his combo lock, and that is when he saw a familiar figure coming down the hallway.  
  
"Hey Nunashi," she whispered smiling "What's up?"  
  
Trowa 's response was not so calm and cool; he backed up against his locker, as his eyes grew wide. He hadn't been called that since…  
  
Trowa composed him self somewhat and turned back to his locker. "What makes you say that?" he asked quietly. Midi shrugged as Trowa pulled his book bag from his locker and started down the hall. Midi grinned mischievously as she followed so she was right at guessing who he was.  
  
As soon as got out of the noisy hallway she sighed and stared as if to talk before she noticed that Trowa hadn't stopped. She ran to catch up with him and walked behind him. "Would you stop for a minute?" she asked exasperated.  
  
"What" came Trowa's almost to calming answer?  
  
"To hear a story that I think you might have heard before." She looked up at him with determined eyes.  
  
He slowed a little… What are you thinking he thought to himself you left that life behind you don't want to hear about it again whoever she might be?  
  
She took his slowing down as a go ahead and started, " a small boy I met with no name no hopes no past," she looked away from him and seemed to be staring into space… " No dreams, a little boy whom" she turned back to face him "I tried to betray, whom I gave a small cross…" Trowa gasped inwardly in recognition, Midi? Midi Une the little girl that… Midi?  
  
At this point she placed her right hand on his chest and sure enough she felt a small wooden cross there, she looked up at him. "Nunashi," she added.  
  
Trowa backed up a few steps for they had quit walking, "Nunashi lives no more… I left him behind a long time ago…"  
  
"Along your sense of trust," she said quietly.  
  
"Yes I did trust long ago… but that's gone now…with Nunashi"  
  
"But you have to trust someone…"  
  
A few… not many… most would due me in for a dollar. I don't expect you to be any different"  
  
And with that he stared walking, "Trowa?" The word sounded funny yet truthful on her tongue. He just kept walking, "Trowa, I do not know you that part of my life is gone…"  
  
And with that he couldn't stand it any more and he ran, leaving a single tear glistening to fall to the ground.  
  
Trowa just kept on running the cold wind on his face stung his eyes, and evaporated his tears. 


End file.
